Dangan Ronpa EVOC
by Hishiga
Summary: Danganronpa AU; Hope's Peak Academy, l'académie de l'espoir. Ses élèves, les Ultimates, sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines respectifs. Ceux qui y obtiennent leur diplôme voient leur chemin tout tracé. Cependant, les élèves de la classe 77-C voient cet avenir leur être volé lorsqu'ils sont enlevés par Monokuma. Mais qui sont ces élèves ? Vos OCs ! (0/8 garçons, 1/7 filles.)
1. Danganronpa EVOC : fiche

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ~

Je lance Danganronpa EVOC (DRE/DREVOC) !

Je suis disponible tous les jours si vous avez une question, une suggestion, envie de parler à quelqu'un - je sais ce que c'est d'être seul(e) -, peut-être pas tout le temps mais je réponds toujours, dès que je peux.

* * *

 **Alors, voici quelques précisions par rapport aux Ultimates/SHSL :**

 **\- PAS DE "ULTIMATE HOPE/DESPAIR"**

 **\- PAS D'ULTIMATE EXISTANT* SAUF "ULTIMATE LUCK", DONC PAS DE :**

 _Ultimate Detective_

 _Ultimate Swimmer_

 _Ultimate Affluent Progeny_

 _Ultimate Clairvoyant_

 _Ultimate Writing Prodigy_

 _Ultimate Murderer_

 _Ultimate Baseball Player_

 _Ultimate Gambler_

 _Ultimate Programmer_

 _Ultimate Fanfic Creator_

 _Ultimate Moral Compass_

 _Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_

 _Ultimate Martial Artist_

 _Ultimate Idol_

 _Ultimate Fashionista_

 _Ultimate Soldier_

 _Ultimate Gamer_

 _Ultimate Yakuza_

 _Ultimate Swordwoman_

 _Ultimate Musician_

 _Ultimate Mechanic_

 _Ultimate Breeder_

 _Ultimate Princess_

 _Ultimate Imposter_

 _Ultimate Nurse_

 _Ultimate Traditional Dancer_

 _Ultimate Gymnast_

 _Ultimate Manager_

 _Ultimate Cook Chef_

 _Ultimate Photographer_

 ***dans les jeux Danganronpa : Trigger Happy Havoc et Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair**

 **J'ai moi-même l'intention d'intégrer mon OC, l' _Ultimate Comic Maker_ , donc merci de ne pas utiliser cet Ultimate.**

* * *

 **Voici la fiche :**

 **Nom/Prénom :**

 **Âge :**

 **Genre : Féminin/Masculin/autre**

 **Possibilité pour votre OC d'être transgenre**

 **Nationalité :**

 **Date d'anniversaire (JJ/MM):**

 **Ultimate/SHSL :**

 **Groupe sanguin :**

 **Taille (en cm) :**

 **Poids (en kg) :**

 **Tour de poitrine (en cm) :**

 **Physique : couleur des yeux, des cheveux, de la peau (précisez si teints ou naturels) traits distinctifs (taches de rousseurs, grains de beauté...)...**

 **Style vestimentaire :**

 **Donnez-moi le plus de détails possible svp, ou envoyez-moi une illustration pour que je puisse visualiser le personnage et éventuellement faire son artwork - avec l'accord de son propriétaire bien sûr -, sauf si votre illustration est d'un meilleur niveau que le mien.**

 **Couleur préférée :**

 **Animal préféré :**

 **Aime : (2 minimum)**

 **N'aime pas : (2 minimum)**

 **Histoire : (les événements marquants et importants, la fiche est pas finie)**

 **Famille : (frère(s), soeur(s), orphelin(e)... évitez les orphelin(e)s quand même svp)**

 **Phobie :**

 **Secret :**

 **Rôle dans les enquêtes :**

 **Rôle dans les procès :**

 **Genre de personne avec qui il/elle/autre s'entendrait bien :**

 **Genre de personne avec qui il/elle/autre ne s'entendrait pas du tout :**

 **Ai-je le droit de créer un pairing avec cet OC ? : oui/non/ça dépend de l'autre OC**

 **Phrases-type : (le genre de chose que votre OC dirait)**

 **Quand il/elle/autre se présente à quelqu'un :**

 **On lui adresse la parole :**

 **Fin de la conversation :**

 **Réaction à Monokuma :**

 **Réaction à un corps :**

 **Réaction à la découverte du coupable :**

 **Réaction à une accusation :**

 **Pendant l'enquête :**

 **Dans l'ascenseur :**

 **Début du procès :**

 **Fin du procès :**

 **Comment cet OC s'y prendrait-il (neutre) pour tuer un autre élève ? :**

 **Est-il du genre à tuer quelqu'un pour sortir ? : oui/non**

 **Punition :**

 **N'hésitez pas à ajouter plus de détails !**

* * *

 **Comme Ellio-kun, je préfère que vous m'envoyiez la fiche de votre OC par MP (pour le suspens)**

 **Prévenez-moi des OOCs éventuels, je ne voudrais pas modifier votre personnage...**

 **Je compte également changer de POV à chaque chapitre, alors veuillez préciser si vous ne voulez pas de chapitre du POV de votre OC.**

 **Il faut 8 garçons et 7 filles (s'il n'y a aucun "autre")**

 **GARÇONS : 0/8**

 **FILLES : 1/7**

 **J'attends vos fiches avec impatience !**

 **Hishiga ~**

 **PS : un peu d'aide sera toujours bienvenue, je risque de galérer un peu avec cette fanfiction :/**


	2. Envoyez vos fiches par mail !

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ~**

 **Après avoir reçu une review d'un Guest, j'ai décidé de créer une adresse e-mail spécialement pour DREVOC, afin que vous n'ayez pas à créer de compte si vous n'en avez pas.**

 **Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos fiches directement par cet e-mail : hishiga . drevoc (a) yahoo . com (vous pouvez trouver l'e-mail complet dans mon profil)**

 **Vous pouvez également discuter avec moi par cet intermédiaire, si vous vous ennuyez ! J'essaierai d'être aussi disponible que possible.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail, même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire ! J'aime bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un à écouter, donc ne soyez pas timides :3**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !**

 **A demain ~**


	3. Réponses aux reviews !

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Au lieu de répondre par review et fausser le compte (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait comment je peux effacer une review, ça m'intéresse), j'ai décidé de répondre ici.**

 **Guest du 25/07/17 : Bien sûr ! Désolée de ma réponse tardive, je n'ai plus eu internet pendant quelques jours :( je t'invite à m'envoyer ta fiche par mail, tu peux le trouver dans mon profil :D**

 **Je répondrais à toutes les reviews sur la même page, alors soyez attentifs aux mises à jour si vous laissez une review !**

 **See ya ~**


End file.
